treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Troutstar
Troutstar is a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Personality Troutstar is strong-willed, but cautious and sometimes indecisive. She is unsure of herself and often believes that other cats are better, stronger, and quicker-witted than she is. She doesn't trust herself much, because she lost her way for so long. She has a strong faith in ForestClan and trusts very easily, something which as proved useful and a burden at the same time. History Troutkit was born in TreeClan along with her siblings, Pinekit, Lizardkit, and Runningkit. After being made an apprentice, however, she went to join LakeClan. Later on she went to DarkClan, following Darkstar and his traitors. In DarkClan she was given the name of Troutsurge. When Darkstar went to appoint a deputy after the disappearance of his son, Darkfur, she was chosen when Kestrelflight didn't accept the position. As deputy, Troutsurge helped in attacks on the Clans, as well as the First and Second DarkClan Games. Destruction of DarkClan and Journey North After the Second DarkClan games, DarkClan fought a climactic final battle with the four Clans. DarkClan was defeated and Darkstar was killed in battle. Troutsurge was now in control of the group. Instead of risking an attack by the vengeful Clans, she decided to lead the remnants away from Clan territory all together. She gathered her remaining Clanmates, as well as the survivors from the DarkClan Games, and led them northwest, past the mountains and to the sea. After the five moon trek she halted, deciding that they had moved far enough and found a suitable place. Settling by the Sea The DarkClan remnants came to a stop in a large, bowl-like hollow in the middle of the meadow. Troutsurge decided that it was a good place to make camp, and ordered dens and nests to be made. The next day she ordered patrols to go out and explore. When she asked for volunteers no cat stepped forward she was frustrated. Silentcloud, Grief, and Goldfrost eventually agreed to go, and she sent them in three directions: Silentcloud to the east, Grief and Goldfrost to the west, and she herself would go north. On her exploration northward, she made an important discovery: the sea. She saw a cat leave the waves from hunting - Chaos. She attempted to speak with him, but he left without a word. She watched the ocean, fascinated, until Grief came to her and reported a "rogue kittypet" that she and Goldfrost had encountered. She went to mark the border with them when they were attacked by Iron, the cat Goldfrost had met. They proceeded to fight, and Troutsurge was badly injured. They returned to camp, and Troutsurge was treated by Apollo and Dapple. She ordered the two to go mark the border while she rested. They returned with Iron for healing. She was dismayed and mistrustful at first, giving him his own separate den. Dapple suggested that they exchange shelter and protection for Iron's help as a guide around the territory. Troutsurge was wary at first, but reluctantly agreed. On patrol with Lionheart, Iron, and Goldfrost the latter two began arguing, so Troutstar paired them up to try and force them to work out their differences while she and Lionheart went out on their own to hunt. They returned, but the two rivals didn't. She sent Dapple and Apollo to go find them. They returned with little prey, much to her annoyance. While on a walk she and Silentcloud ran into a fox and engaged in battle. They were assisted by the timely arrival of Nix. During the fight, the rogues knocked out and the two she-cats took him back to camp for healing and a chance to join them. Trivia * Before the Restart, Troutstar was a reincarnation of Lake, the founder of LakeClan. Since the Restart occurred, it is unknown whether this is still true. ** It might still be true, because DarkClan/SeaClan cats weren't affected by the Restart, and those backstories may still apply. * Her owner is Quillfang Category:SeaClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:DarkClan Cats